ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Lynna
Lynna (The Lambton Worm) a resident of Faroe and Aiyana's second hand in the bathhouse. Similar to the other animalistic characters, she gained a human form after entering Fabula, yet is incapable of transforming back into her original body.Ordo Fabula - Lynna Appearance To be added. Personality Calm -Coldblooded - Arrogant/Confidence - Intelligent - Intuition - Patient - Loner/Introvert - Lazy - Shallow Lynna was an apex predator for many years so much of her personality carries over from that; she is a proud, arrogant female who is extremely proud to be a Worm. She holds a degree of arrogance over others based on physical strength and size; believing those with the greatest size and strength are superior (completely ignoring the fact she herself is only just above average height). Though she is actually highly respectful towards those with knowledge, wisdom and good leadership skills. Watching and waiting Lynna hides her own intelligence behind silence, choosing to keep her knowledge hidden while also possessing a thirst for the hidden secrets of others. This can make it appear as if Lynna knows more that those around her when really she’s just faking it. She likes to play to this mysterious image and despite her love of gossip she self is an excellent secret keeper. If you tell her not to tell someone something she will never utter a word to anyone about it. While Lynna is a loner by nature she doesn’t dislike the company of others she just likes to be by herself. If someone does approach her she is happy to engage in quiet conversation but is very bad at making ‘small-talk’. Lynna dislikes fighting or any activity that involves a lot of effort for little reward, another habit from her predator days. She prefers to spend her day laying in the sun enjoying the simple things. This trait however also makes her cold blooded in battle as she strikes to kill just so she doesn’t have to deal with things. She is not really sadistic and is repulsed by those that enact sadistic act in front of her. Some mistake this as protective as she will step in to stop any sort of torture going on in front of her but in reality she just thinks if you’re going to kill someone do it quickly. When she does engage in battle Lynna will play it smart; showing how patient she can be by waiting for her opponent to move first. She will never charge at an opponent but walks/stalks into battle. Head up, shoulders back she strides calmly into battle with her eyes locked on her target. Once she is within reach she lashes out to knock them off balance then attempts to pin/bind them before going for their throat. However if an opponent is clearly stronger or appears ‘too much effort’ Lynna will not engage. Part of Lynna more arrogant behaviour comes from a newly formed inferiority complex. Her near death has knocked her confidence; where once she thought she was the strongest around she now fears she is actually very weak. She was defeated by a mere human afterall. In order to cover up these feelings of inferiority she puts on a big show and acts arrogant. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *'Swimming:' Lynna enjoys being in the water and is a strong swimmer. *'Tracking/Enhanced Smell:' Lynna has an excellent sense of smell; making her able to track people and objects with ease. *'Crocheting:' Lynna likes to keep her hands busy so crochets when she had nothing else to do. All she can really make are scarves though. Weaknesses: *'Can NOT take on real form:' Since coming to Fabula Lynna has been unble to take on her true Worm form. She hates this. A LOT. She has no idea why she can't but is searching. *'Humans Concepts-:' Having never had to interact with humans before, other than a prey/predator relationship, Lynna has trouble understanding and connecting with humans. She doesn’t understand a lot of human concepts; like class, gender and sexuaitly. She is however trying to learn about them. *'No Training:' Lynna is untrained. Those with real combat training can run circles around her easily (watch out for the tail though). *'Cold:' Lynna is unable to deal with the cold, reacting like a cold blooded reptile she’ll become slow and sluggish. *'Perfumes/Strong Smells:' Lynna can’t stand perfumes or other strong smells/odors due to her enhanced sense of smell. They ‘hurt her nose’ and make her feel sick. *'Flattery:' Lynna is very easily influenced by flattery. She claims to hate her human form but if she is complimented on it or her intelligent or strength she will be more willing to listen to the flatterer and maybe even change her mind on subjects if she is pleased or talked into doing something. *'Unpredictable:' One the surface Lynna seems very predictable; she just wants to eat and sleep, but really she can be very unpredictable. Her actions depend completely on her mood, the day, the time and whose she’s with. *'Stubborn:' Lynna's arrogant nature and dislike for humans makes her very stubborn. She doesn't like to ask or accept help. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Milk *Meat (both cooked and raw) *Food *Rivers/Lakes *Warm days/nights *Warm Spots/Places *Strategy Games Dislikes: *Knights/Heroes *Fighting *Inflexible/Stubbornness *Children *Animals *Unnecessary cruelty *Cold/Icy weather/places, Trivia *Since coming to Fabula Lynna has been unable to take on her true Worm form which aggravates her a lot. She hates her ‘weak’ human form, often calling it ‘weak’, ‘flabby’ and ‘squeachy’. *Her Worm form is pretty much a giant black snake. In it her sense of smell/taste, hearing and touch are increased however her eyesight becomes poorer. *Her mouth is filled with razor sharp fangs instead of teeth as well as a long forked tongue. Theme Songs *Anaconda - Educational Version Quotes *To be added. References Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters